Renegade Angel's Affection
by red-rose-priestess
Summary: SEQUEL TO CORRUPT SOUL INNOCENT ANGEL. Hatori and Ayame are far from okay now that they know each others feelings. They still have to worry about Akito. Misunderstandings lead to broken hearts.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue - **

It is heaven laying next to him in this bed. It's been two weeks since I found out how he feels. My angel had been all I could ever want. Yet I am worried about what God will think. Yes, she doesn't know, and considering how she punished him before, I am afraid for her to find out. I don't want her to hurt him. That wouldn't be fair to him.

My poor beautiful angel tried to keep his feelings inside, and it nearly killed him. I don't want that to happen again. I would slowly perish at the thought of him in pain. He doesn't deserve this. I would give my life for him, without hesitation.

The punishment he endured was awful and I don't want that, or something worse, to happen again. But what are we going to do?

We should be together. I really truly believe we should. It's not fair in my opinion, if we aren't allowed to be a couple. He is beautiful and faithful only to me. I can't help but stare at his pale angelic face, with his even gentle breaths.

Oh how I want him. But that is another thing we can not do. There are too many memories tied to carnal acts. Things that are horrible for him to remember. I do not want to cause him pain.

No never! That is the last thing I would ever do. If I ever hurt him, I'm not sure I could live with myself. I have already caused him too much pain. Enough is enough. I love you, my angel. My Ayame.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One - **

**_Hatori's POV_ **

Hatori awakes to the sound of Ayame moaning in his sleep. His beautiful face was scrunched up in pain and fear.

"Aya, Aya wake up. Your safe. I'm here with you." The dragon whispers. The snakes amber eyes flutter open and attempt to focus. "Tori-San?" Ayame whispers. Hatori smiles. He had continued to question how he ever had deserved this gorgeous creature.

"Yes beautiful. It's me. I told you I would never leave you side, and here I continue to stay." Ayame rubs his eyes in a childish manner. "I'm glad your here Tori. I don't know what I would do without you. Who would wake me up when I'm having a bad dream?"

The snake cracks a small smile, which promptly turns into a pout. Tears fill his eyes, and Hatori feels an imaginary knife stab at his heart. "Aya, I'm so sorry. But your safe now baby. Your here with me."

Hatori wraps his arms around the snake and pulls him flush against his body. Oh how wonderful it felt to hold his lover. Even though Ayame was sobbing, it was still a happy moment for Hatori.

Just now, he could relish being here.

"Aya, what dream was it?" The snake whimpers and buries his face in Hatori's shoulder. "It was Akito, and she began to punish you for being with me. She didn't even touch me. It was all you." Hatori frowns.

This was how Ayame was, and a part of Hatori really loved the snake for it. He was so caring and only worried about the ones he loves.

"Aya, please stop worrying. I've told you before. I won't let Akito do anything to either of us." The snake looks up with tear filled eyes. "But Tori-San, no. That's not what I want. You'll end up getting hurt. I just know it. I don't want Akito to hurt you like she did me." Hatori cringes at the images that flood his mind. Ayame lying naked and motionless, blood everywhere, it was a horrible sight. He shakes his head trying to rid himself of these memories.

"Your thinking about it, aren't you." The snake whispers. Hatori nods. "I can't get that image out of my head. If I had only realized sooner, I could've helped you. Maybe prevented what happened." Ayame scoots so his face is close to Hatori's. "You would've gotten hurt too. In fact, I'm surprised Akito hasn't come here demanding you back."

The snake places a small kiss on Hatori's neck. The dragon couldn't stop the moan that escapes past his lips. Ayame was too sensual. It was becoming difficult not to touch him in a sexual way. Especially since they both were without their clothes.

"Oh Tori-San. Do not do that. I can't stand to hear you moan without hearing it over and over again." Ayame says huskily. He rolls his hips against the dragon's leg. "Ayame, I promise to control my moans, if you promise to stop doing things like that."

The snake continued to grind against the dragon and moans throatily. "Oh Tori-San! I want you. I want to scream only for you." Hatori groans. He knew they wouldn't do anything too extreme, not yet. But for now, he could do this.

Quickly crawling on top on the snake, Hatori lowers his body flush against Ayame. Tossing his head back he begins to rubs their growing erections together. Ayame screams in mirth, arching his back. Oh the feeling, the friction, was too much. The dragon leans down and kisses his love passionately, never stopping the gyrating of his hips. Ayame gasps and shivers. Hatori feels the tremors run through the snake's body as he climaxes. The whimpers from the snake, causes Hatori to come with a scream. The world seems to freeze in that moment.

In a swift motion, the dragon rolls off his love. Both Ayame and Hatori lay gasping for breath, and clutch for each other's hand. "I love you Hatori." The snake gasps. "I love you too, Ayame. Your beautiful and I thank the heavens everyday that I have you. Even if it's just for now." Lips meet lips, and a silent calm overcomes them.

Hatori lays watching Ayame as the snake drops off to sleep. The dragon doesn't sleep until the sun begins to peak over the horizon.

* * *

_Okay folks. Here is the not-so-long awaited sequel to Corrupt Soul, Innocent Angel. Hope you like it. Review and let me know what you think._


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two - **

_**Ayame's POV **_

When Ayame wakes up, he feels a pleasant warmth enveloping him. He looks over at Hatori's sleeping form. The dragon's peaceful face made the snake feel at ease, even though there was no reason to be.

Akito was surely going to be angry. This was exactly what she had been trying to prevent. She didn't want Ayame and Hatori to be together, and now that they were, all hell would break loose.

"Hey love. It's time to get up. I think it's past noon." The snake whispers to the dragon. Hatori growls in frustration. "Hey don't get grouchy at me. You wanna keep sleeping, fine. But Akito will send out a search party looking for her precious Hatori." Ayame snaps. He rolls out of bed and walks to his dresser. "Oh Aya. I'm sorry. You know how I can be in the morning. Not to mention, I stayed up nearly the whole night. I couldn't sleep."

Ayame wasn't mad at Hatori. He was just worried. The dragon would go back to the main house again today. There was always the possibility of the Sohma head asking about Ayame. In fact, Hatori had said that Akito hadn't even asked about the snake. True the God hated Ayame. But the animosity wasn't enough for her to forget the snake. She should be questioning what Hatori had had done after finding the snake.

Ayame slips a pair of loose fitting pants over his naked form. He hears Hatori groan, and turns to look at the dragon. Hatori was staring at Ayame, with brown-green eyes filled with lust.

"What's the matter Tori-San?" The snake questions slipping a long sleeved shirt on over his head. "Your not wearing boxer today." Ayame chuckles at the dragon's reply. "Oh so that's your problem. Well mister, you need to get going to work, and so do I. No sexy love right now." The snake says happily, before his facade slips.

A frown appears on his face. "I'm not ready to do so many sexual things Hatori." The dragon looks shocked. "Of course Ayame. I wasn't insinuating we do anything. I just got a little excited when you….well…..you know. Just never mind. I need a quick shower, then I'll leave. Don't worry about Akito. She won't question me today or come after you. I promise."

Ayame would've loved to believe the words Hatori spoke, but he could not. He knew, that not all could stay as it is. Akito would seek her revenge soon. She may be oblivious to some things. But what was going on between her and Hatori, was not one of them.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three - **

_**Hatori's POV**_

As Hatori drives to work, he thinks back to the conversations he had had with Ayame. All the night, he could tell only one thing was on the snake's mind.

He was really worried about Akito. Sure the dragon was concerned, but he didn't expect the God to do anything. At least not yet.

Hatori had to admit that Akito's lack of questioning was unnerving, but what could he do? All the dragon wanted to do right now was enjoy the snake's company, and the fact they were able to love each other at this moment.

The car rolls to a stop at the Sohma main gate. After ringing the buzzer, Hatori drives down the large lane, know as Sohma road. A couple of minutes later, the dragon was walking towards Akito's room.

Kureno appears in the hallway, his face grave. "Where have you been Hatori? Akito has been asking about you all night. Where were you, that you weren't here at the house?" The rooster seemed angry.

Perhaps Akito had bothered Kureno all last night, wondering where the dragon was.

"I don't believe I owe you an explanation. Only Akito. If she wants to tell you, then fine. As for right now, I think you need to move so I can tell her my whereabouts."

Hatori's voice was cold as ice and Kureno's eyes flash with contempt.

The dragon pushes past the rooster and walks into the slightly darkened room. He spots Akito's small form at her usual bench seat.

"Akito? Kureno tells me you needed me last night. Is everything all right?" Hatori tries to keep his voice steady and free of emotion. The God's head lifts from its position on her knees.

"Hatori. My Hatori. You have come back. I was worried you had abandoned me." Her voice sounded frail and strained. Hatori knew immediately she had been screaming loudly for an extended period of time.

"Never would I leave you Akito. You are very important to me." Akito's beetle black eyes bore into the dragon's.

"Is that so? Are you sure I am important? Well If I am, it's not any more than your whore. How was he last night? A good fuck I imagine. I don't understand why you would want a tainted head case like that good for nothing snake." Anger flares in Hatori's soul, deep down inside him.

He suddenly wanted to run at this cruel woman, and make her pay for hurting Ayame.

"Has he healed up nicely? I didn't think he'd be up to an ass fucking after only two weeks. You know I think he needs to visit me again. Apparently he hasn't kept his end of the bargain. I promised him you'd stay safe, as long as he kept his filthy hands off of you. Naughty naughty snake. So disobedient. What do you think I should do about this?"

Hatori becomes panicked. "Punish me!" He exclaims. Akito smirks her customary smile. The one all members of the Sohma family feared. "Oh yes. I do believe I shall."


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four - **

_**Ayame's POV**_

Ayame was busy sewing a dress, when the phone rings. Pure terror runs through his body.

"Hello?" He asks in a shaky voice. "Ah snake, so glad you decided to answer. You know I haven't seen you in weeks now. Why haven't you come to visit? We had so much fun the last time I saw you."

Ayame cringes at the words the meet his ears. It was her, and she was going to ask to see him again. "I am sorry Akito-Sama. I don't know what has come over me."

He would play her game. He always had, and it seemed he always would. "Well I assure you we will find out. Come to me now. If you aren't here within the next half hour, you know the punishment shall be worse."

Ice runs through the snake's body as he hangs up the phone. He could try to run, but the Sohma family was very powerful. He would surely be found. Not to mention Hatori was at the main house. Akito wouldn't hesitate to hurt the dragon. Especially if it would hurt the snake too.

"Mine? I-I have to step out. I'm n-not sure when I'll b-be back, so can you lock up if need be?" Ayame hated how his voice quaked. The woman sticks her head into the room. "Sure Ayame-San. No problem." With a nod, the snake retrieves his things and walks out of the shop.

Yet again he finds himself on the train to the Sohma estate. Right now he wished could walk off a bridge. But for Hatori's sake, Ayame would keep his cool. Even though the tortures he was about to no doubt endure, would be hideous, the snake wanted the dragon's happiness.

Ayame gets off at his stop and walks the five blocks to the Sohma's main gate. Upon entering the gates, the snake walks to the main house, at a slow pace. He knew he would pay for his tardiness, but he wasn't in a rush all the same.

He finds himself in the dreaded hallway and Kureno appears. Ayame could have sworn the rooster was physic. He always knew when the snake had arrived.

"This way." Kureno says calmly. How could he put up with what Akito did. He knew of course, so why didn't he help the snake when the God was torturing him?

There was a large gash along Kureno's face. It was almost like an answer to the snake's question.

Ayame walks into the darkened room and immediately feels sick. This was déjà vu all over again.

"Come snake. Come towards my voice. You shall find me." Akito's cold voice is heard. "Are you ready to accept your punishment?" Ayame tries to hold back a whimper, but fails horribly. "Yes, you should be scared. You know what you've done, am I right? Well then strip. I won't have you holding me up. Dinner will be soon, and I don't want to miss it."

Ayame wants to scream out that he won't. He wanted to scream out for Hatori and hope the dragon hears him, but he knew he couldn't. No one would help him and Akito was stronger than the snake.

Ayame begins to strip of his clothing. His wounds from previous tortures had healed and were barely scars. Now he would have new ones to worry about. When the snake was completely naked, pale hands come out of the darkened room and touch Ayame's chest.

"Yes that's right. Come now, we have much to correct."

Ayame thought he heard a grunt come from the shadows, but only the center of the room was lit up. The outer part of the room, was in darkness, just like his heart.

When the snake feels the woman's hands on his manhood he tries to separate his mind from his body.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five - **

_**Hatori's POV**_

No, this couldn't be happening.

Hatori lay bound and gagged in the corner of Akito's torturing room. After begging the God to punish him instead of Ayame, he found himself being attacked by Kureno and two other Sohma men.

The dragon had put up a fight, but he was still tied up and shoved into the corner. Akito had disappeared for quiet sometime, and Hatori had lost track of time. He had several head injuries, and slipped out of conscious at least once.

When he wakes again, he sees Ayame standing in the middle of the room. Akito was touching his naked body and saying hurtful things to the snake. Hatori tries to scream out, and wriggle his way from his bindings, but only succeeds in groaning. Ayame looks up, but obviously the darkness prevented him from seeing his lover.

"So snake, are you going to admit what you've done?" Akito's cold voice asks. "I—I allowed Hatori to find out about my feelings. I stole him from you. I should be punished Akito-Sama. I am deeply sorry."

Hatori watches as Ayame drops to his knees and begins to cry. No, this wasn't right. Akito had no right to make Ayame feel sorry for his feelings. No one should be punished for what they feel. Yet here the snake was taking punishment for telling the dragon his feelings.

Anger surges through the dragon's body. He watches in horror as Ayame picks up a whip, and begins to savagely beat Ayame. With each hit, the snake cries out in pain, and Hatori's heart clinches.

He couldn't stand to watch anymore.

Strength siphoned from his anger, enables the dragon to struggle at his bonds and snaps them. Even though the rope had painfully dug into his skin, it didn't matter. All he cared about was getting to Ayame and saving him from the pain.

Spitting out the gag, Hatori unties the ropes around his feet. Akito was now dragging a knife down Ayame's back. She had apparently grown tired of the whip.

"No! Stop this right now!" Hatori screams launching himself forward. Akito and Ayame both look up, shocked.

"H-How did you break free?" Akito mumbles looking frightened.

"The power of love made me stronger. I couldn't lie there and watch you hurt the one I love." Ayame begins to sob.

"No Tori-San. Leave now. She'll hurt you." Another knife goes into Hatori's heart.

All the snake could think about right now was the dragon getting hurt. He didn't even care that he himself was being beaten. "Aya for once in your life, forget about me, and worry about yourself. Fight her, you stronger than she is."

Ayame's eyes flood with emotion. He seemed to want to believe, but yet wasn't. "Aya please. Your hurting me by letting yourself get injured. Please run." Like slap across the face, the snake seems to get the picture. He takes off running towards the dragon and embraces him firmly. Hatori looks at Akito.

The God looked shocked and angry. Any moment now, she would call for her minions, and they would be in deep trouble. "Akito, listen to me. I love Ayame, as much as you hate that fact, I really wish you would accept it. I won't leave you. I promise, but you need to stop being so cruel. All of the members of the Sohma family love you. Weather they feel forced or naturally, so please, just once let someone be happy. Then maybe you'll be happy too. I promise if you never want to see Ayame again, I shall keep him from you sight." Ayame tenses at the slight insult, but Hatori gently rubs the snake's side.

"Get dressed." He whispers, his eyes never leaving Akito. The woman seemed to be thinking about what the dragon had said.

"Fine!" She spits. "Fine, whatever. Just get out of my sight. I don't want to see either of you for quite sometime. If I need medical attention, you better be ready to come immediately."

Hatori stood shocked. She was actually agreeing to let them be? This was a miracle.

"Thank you Akito-Sama- San. We appreciate your kindness." The God seems to smirk slightly at the complement. "Yeah whatever. Just leave."

Hatori nods, and helps a shaking Ayame finish getting dressed. They walk out of the room, and both start to sob.

Had they really dodged the bullet? Or was this just a ploy?


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six - **

_**Ayame's POV**_

Ayame clung to Hatori has they walk out to the dragon's car.

The snake couldn't stop shaking. What had just happened had driven him to the point of metal breakdown. What had Hatori been doing in the corner? Was he there all the time Akito had been torturing him? No, that couldn't have been. He would have tried to help. Unless he wasn't able to. Would Akito goes as far as to tie up her beloved dragon? The snake's answer, was yes.

They drive away from the Sohma estate in silence. Neither could bring themselves to speak it seemed.

Finally Hatori asks, "Are you all right? Wait that's a stupid question. Of course you aren't all right. What I meant was are you in a lot of physical pain." Ayame shakes his head.

"No. I'm fine. But what happened back there? Are we free to love each other now?" How could Akito just let them be. She would never do that, would she?

"I don't know Aya. I really don't know. That's what she said, but I don't believe it. For now, we need to get as far away from here as possible. We aren't even going back to your place. We need to go somewhere they can't find us. At least for a while."

Ayame watched the dragon as he spoke. The anger in his eyes was terrifying. The snake knew where it was coming from, and where it would be directed later.

"Hatori I'm sorry. I went because I knew I had too. I was afraid of what would happen if I didn't. Akito might have—" Hatori cuts across the snake. "Ayame not now. I don't want to say something I'll regret later." The dragon hisses the words through clinched teeth.

Ayame was taken aback. He was feeling awful for what he had done. Now Hatori was angry with him.

They drive in silence, until they reach Ayame's apartment. "Just grab what you need for the week. Make it quick."

The snake winces at Hatori's harsh words. He seemed to bark out the orders. "Okay Tori-San." Ayame mumbles. He shuffles to his apartment, and quickly packs some clothes to get by on. Hatori raced into the apartment, and grabs the bag he had brought to the snake's house.

"Let's go." He says. He nearly jerks Ayame out of the apartment and back to the car.

Once back on the road, Ayame decides to speak. "Hatori?" The dragon's eyes flash dangerously, as they continue to stare at the road.

"Hatori, your angry with me I know. But I told you I had to go for fear of what would happen. Please stop being so mad." The snake could feel tears welling up. He turns to look out the window, and pulls the sleeve of his shirt up.

Scars covered the skin, but right now all Ayame could concentrate on was the searing pain in his back. After all Akito had whipped him before Hatori had showed up. The snake groans as he feels the blood wet and sticky through his black shirt. "Tori-San…..I……need…….." Hatori growls angrily, a sign to be silent.

"Okay. Never mind." Ayame whispers.

He leans his head against the window as the air conditioner blows on his heated face. If he leaned forward slightly, he could make the pain ease up. He closes his eyes to relieve his pain. Hi head swims slightly, and he decides to take a nap. Hatori wouldn't mind.

As he drifts off to the offered darkness, he doesn't even realize that he had passed out.

* * *

_What do you think so far? Hopefully everyone is enjoying the fic. I know it's pretty dark, but isn't that what makes you love it? Review please. _


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven - **

_**Hatori's POV**_

As Hatori drove in the continued silence, he begins to think.

Akito could have easily killed Ayame. He had submitted himself to her and she took full advantage of that. Did the snake not realize this? He could've died, and leftthe dragon heartbroken. Now was not the time to be selfish. What he needed to think about was getting somewhere safe, where it would take Akito and her minions awhile to find them.

After about an hour, Ayame was still sleeping. The snake's breathing was shallow, and the dragon found this odd. Maybe he was deep in sleep already.

After another 45 minutes, Hatori spots a little town, and stops and a motel. He parks the car, and says, "Ayame we're here get up." The dragon gets out of the car and goes into the office.

After renting a room, for a couple of nights, he returns to the car. Ayame still lay in the same position as before. He hadn't moved, or woken up.

"Aya? Come on I got us a room. Get up." The snake still doesn't move. Was he trying to make the dragon feel bad? "Aya!" Hatori screams and opens the passenger door.

Ayame had been leaning against said door, and nearly falls out onto the pavement.

Luckily Hatori was quick and catches him. That's when he notices the blood, and everything comes rushing back. Akito had whipped the snake, he had severe wounds, and the dragon had forgotten. Why hadn't Ayame said anything?

Hatori thinks back to when Ayame had been talking to him. Wait, he did try to tell me he needed something.

"Oh Kami-Sama." The dragon murmurs. He scoops the limp snake into his arms and quickly takes him to the motel room. He strips Ayame of his clothes, and begins to clean up the blood. He returns to the car and retrieves his medical bag. Ayame groans as the dragon begins to stitch the wounds. His eyes flutter open as he awakes a moment too soon.

"I'm sorry this hurts so badly. I was hoping you wouldn't wake up till I was done." Hatori says giving the snake an apologetic look.

"That's fine Hatori-San. Take your time." Ayame says formally. He stares blankly at the wall, and Hatori begins to worry. "Look I'm sorry if your angry with me Aya. I was just mad earlier. I didn't mean to neglect your injuries." The snake shakes his head.

"No that's not it. I am not angry. I am thankful that you have taken care of me on countless occasions, and saved my life more than once. But I should be leaving now. I have troubled you too many times and I can't risk that again."

Ayame picks up his blood drenched clothing and walks toward the door.

Hatori sat mouth agape. He couldn't believe the things coming out of the snake's mouth.

"Ayame, no! Get back here, please. You can't leave. We need to talk." Hatori lunges after the snake. Ayame turns and gives a look that breaks the dragon's heart. "Hatori, please let me leave. I am only a burden. You could go out with Mayu-San. I know you like her. There's no reason for you to be with me."

Hatori embraces the snake. How could he say such things? "Ayame. Listen to me. You are not a burden. You are the most wonderful man ever and I love you. I do not like Mayu-San, at least not as I love you. You are my world, and I'm sorry you had to endure that torture from Akito."

Ayame's mouth was agape, and he seemed to be thinking. "Hatori, I am sorry, but your affections are wasted. I do not love you. My feelings just aren't the same. You need to go find someone else to love."

The snake roughly shoves away from the dragon and stalks out the door. Hatori stood shocked. His hopes were shattered and he felt his heart breaking. Surely Ayame hadn't meant that. He just had to have been lying.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight - **

_**Ayame's POV**_

Ayame could barely contain the tears as he runs from the motel room.

He walks to the car and retrieves his bag. He hated what he had just done, but he had to leave the dragon before things got too crazy. He truly didn't want Hatori to go through any more pain because of him.

The snake walks three feet, before the dragon comes out after him.

"Ayame, I demand you stop and explain yourself. You can't possibly mean what you just said. Don't break my heart. Please, I'm begging you." Ayame stops and looks at his pleading love.

"Hatori, I told you. I don't want to put you into danger anymore. Trust me, I'm not worth it." Hatori marches up to the snake and scoops him bridal style into his arms.

"No, stop that. I-love-you." Hatori says punctuating his words with kisses.

"But Tori-San, there is no way you could want to put up with all of this." Ayame says licking his lips and nuzzling his head in Hatori's neck.

"You have no idea how much I love you. I would walk thorough fire for you." The dragon replies.

He takes Ayame into the motel room and lays him on the bed. "Now strip out of those bloody clothes. You need to get cleaned up and rest."

Ayame nods, and gives in. The snake takes off all of his clothing and rummages in his bag for new underwear. He feels a strong pair of arms encircle him from behind. "Leave them off." Comes Hatori's husky voice.

The feeling of rough, manly hands on his chest, causes the snake to go limp in submission. "Tori-San, you are too kind to me. I really don't deserve you."

Again the snake finds himself scooped up into strong arms and carried to the bed. "Aya, you are too hard on yourself. Besides I am the one you is lucky. I have the most beautiful, caring, sincere lover anyone could ever ask for." The dragon says while stripping himself of his clothing.

"Tori-San, you never explained to me why you suddenly appeared in the room, when Akito was……" Ayame trails off.

"I was visiting Akito earlier today, when she confronted me. Just like you said she would. Kureno and a couple of other Sohma men attacked me and tied me up. I was laying bound and gagged in the corner of the room. I'm sorry Aya. I tried so hard to get free. Finally the ropes broke and that's when I stepped out of the shadows."

Ayame's was sure his heart stopped beating in that moment. Hatori had witnessed that horrible act. The groveling, and the embarrassing torture, had been seen.

"Oh Hatori, I am so sorry. I can't believe you saw that. What's worse, is I can't believe you were beaten and tied up. All of it is my fault." The dragon growls slightly as he pulls the snake closer to him on the bed.

"Aya, I told you. Stop it. You feeling apologetic isn't really needed. Are you telling me your sorry I love you? Are you sorry that we care so deeply for each other that no one, not even Akito, can keep us apart?" The dragon's words are a well-doled punishment.

"No Hatori. I love you with all my heart, mind, body and soul. Nothing will ever change that, I promise. I also promise to try to not worry about things anymore. I put my trust in you, and I know you'll take good care of me. That is if you don't mind watching over me." The answer is a passionate kiss on the lips.

Ayame's head seems to reel at the sensation. He moans as he feels Hatori roll on top of him. Now is the time. He was going to let the dragon go all the way. He was ready, at least he hoped so. He meekly slips his tongue into Hatori's mouth and attempts to give the dragon as much pleasure as possible. The snake grows braver the longer the kiss, and he raises his hips to grind against the dragon's. Hatori pulls back as he gasps, then attacks Ayame's neck with bites and kisses.

"H-Hatori, please I want to feel you inside me tonight." Hatori looks up from his ministrations with a surprised expression. "Aya, are you sure? After what happened today, I wouldn't think you're up for it." Ayame shakes his head and smile. "I'm fine. I want to prove my love and devotion, and I want to feel your affection in return."

Hatori smiles and nods in agreement. "All right my love. Tell me if I do something you do not like." The snake nods his head and leans forward to suck on the shell of Hatori's ear. The dragon moans and his hips buck down against the snake's. Ayame feels his manhood begin to harden. Having Hatori's body against his was a wonderful sensation, and he didn't want it to end.

Suddenly, the door is busted open.

* * *


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine - **

_**Hatori's POV**_

One moment, the dragon felt he was in heaven, the next he was in hell.

Kureno and Akito stood in the doorway, her eyes full of anger. "Consummating your love I see. Not to mention your betrayal of me." The God says. She walks to the bed and somehow manages to retch Ayame from under the stunned dragon.

"Now, as foolish as I acted before, I will now make up for it." Hatori watches, horrified, as Akito proceeds to wrap her hands around Ayame's neck. The snake had gone limp from shock and he his were wide with fear.

Hatori lunges after Akito, but is restrained by three Sohma men. "No! Ayame! Akito, stop this right now." Akito smirks, the replies, "No. I think I'll do what is needed. The snake will die, and you shall be banished from the family for your mutiny."

His hands grip tighter, and still Ayame doesn't fight. He had closed his eyes in silent resignation. Hatori's heart screams in pain. This couldn't happen. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

It seemed only a short time, before Ayame starts to gasp for air and turn blue. He wasn't getting enough oxygen to his brain.

Akito seemed to get some sick satisfaction from this, and grips harder. "S----s---so--- sorry a---angel." The snake gasps.

Hatori begins to struggle harder. Tears were streaming down his face and he began screaming hysterically. Ayame closes his eyes again, and all goes still. Akito smiles then releases the snake.

Ayame slumps to the ground with a thump, and the dragon is released from his hold. He rushes forward and drops to the floor, and begins feeling for a pulse. Not finding one, he pulls his love into his lap and sobs loudly.

"I believe everything is as it should be now. Good bye Hatori. I hope I never see your traitors face ever again." Akito hisses. She turns and her and the men leave with a slam of the door.

"Oh Ayame, my sweet, sweet Ayame. Why didn't you fight her? Why didn't you try to live. I need you. I can't live without you." Hatori sobs, burying his face in the snake's neck.

The sound of breathing makes him pull back. Ayame begins to take deep shuddering breaths. "Ayame!" Hatori shouts. "Ayame hold on. Just try to keep breathing. I'm going to get something to help your head stay still. Your trachea must be badly bruised."

The dragon leans Ayame back against the bed, then runs to his medical bag. He prayed that something close to a neck brace, was available.

"Hurry." Ayame gasps. When Hatori turns around, the snake had passed out.

* * *

_Ouch, this was a short chapter filled with errors. I apologize for my crappy grammar skills people. Hopefully you're able to read over them. Review please! Only one more chapter to go I believe. Maybe two. I can't remember.hahaha. _


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten -- **

_**Ayame's POV**_

He felt as if he were floating. Blackness surrounded him, and he felt lonely.

Suddenly he felt as if he was speeding into space. A tiny pin prick of light appears and he continues to speed forward. The light grows bigger and brighter, until it envelops the snake.

Ayame wakes in a room the looks vaguely familiar. It takes the disoriented snake a moment to realize he was in Shigure's bedroom.

"Ah your awake Aya. Hatori will be pleased." A mellow voice says. Ayame tries to turn his head, and finds he can't.

"Whoops sorry. Here now you can see me." Shigure comes into view. "Your in a neck brace, so you can't move it, but I'm here to help you if you want anything." Ayame cracks a smile. He was alive, and safe at Shigure's house.

"Water." He manages to rasp. Shigure jumps slightly and says, "Of course you'd be thirsty. Here drink." The dog places a straw in the snake's mouth, and Ayame drinks greedily.

"Thank you Gure-San. Where is Hatori?" The snake asks. Shigure smiles broadly. "He's gone to your place to empty your apartment. Akito thinks your dead, but still to be safe you'll need to move somewhere none of us know about." Ayame frowns. "Are you going to tell Akito I'm not dead?" He asks his lifelong friend.

Shigure shakes his head. "No, but I don't want to accidentally let something slip." This makes sense to the snake.

"Okay Gure. Where is my dear brother, Kyon-kichi and Tohru-chan?" Ayame asks. "They're at school. It's been two days since you passed out."

Two days had passed? Poor Hatori must have been beside himself with worry. "Oh I had no idea. Well then, how have you been Gure-San?" Shigure shakes his head and chuckles.

"Aya, that's just like you. Here you nearly died, and your asking me how I've been. Well to answer your question, I haven't been able to snag a date in ages. But such is my life." Ayame smiles slightly.

"Your charming enough Gure. Some lovely lady will snatch you up. I'm sure." Shigure places a hand on Ayame's. "Rest Aya. Hatori should be back soon. I'll go make you something to eat, okay?" The snake nods. "Thank you for your hospitality Gure. Your one of my best friends." Shigure nods and ducks out of the room.

Ayame is left with his thoughts, and finds he would rather not think right now. He hears someone coming up the stairs, and involuntarily clinches. Hatori's head peers around the door frame and his face lights up instantly.

"Aya, your up. Oh Kami-Sama, I am so happy your all right." Ayame smiled. "I'm glad to see you Tori-San. Are you okay?" Hatori shakes his head. "Aya, I'm fine. Your the one you almost died. Stop worrying about me for just a moment. Are you in any pain right now?" The snake looks sheepish. "No I feel fine. Maybe a little tired, but other than that, I'm happy to be alive and here with you."

Hatori makes a noise in his throat and quickly kneels beside the bed. He takes Ayame's hand and places kiss after kiss over the pale skin. "Oh Kami how I missed you. I was so worried. I hope I never nearly lose you again. Never ever, ever." Hatori had silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Hatori. I love you and I'll never leave you if I can help it. Please stay with me." The snake tugs on the dragon's hand. Hatori takes the hint and crawls into bed on top of the snake.

He carefully aligns his body with Ayame's and the snake gasps at the soothing contact. "How does your neck feel? I think we can take the brace off now." Hatori says. "Sure. I want to be able to kiss you."

The dragon removes the velcro and gently takes the brace off the snake. Ayame licks his lips and whispers, I love you Hatori." The dragon leans in and gently presses his lips to the snake's. "I love you too Ayame."

Owari

* * *

_Okay. There it is. It's finished. Yet again I left it open for a sequel, which I may or may not attempt. Seeing how there was a infinte lower number of people who read this story, as opposed to Corrupt Soul,Innocent Angel. Soooooo I don't know. Well hope you liked this story. Review if you wish. Kisses! -Rose_


End file.
